1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to illumination curtains, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illumination curtain kit apparatus wherein the same provides for an illumination curtain for enhanced visual effect within a dwelling or enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various display panels for use interiorly of dwellings and the like are utilized for providing divider members within various rooms to separate such rooms, and further provide an enhanced visual effect within such enclosures. Illumination panels utilized in the prior art may be found as examples in Kemeny U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,146 illustrating interior panel units of vertically aligned panels which may be illuminated.
Jamison U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,833 sets forth a knock-down structure for use in support of various pictures and the like mounted on the structure and provided with overlying illumination means to direct light on the underlying panels.
Small, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,513 sets forth a modular panel construction wherein the panels are secured to one another by a tongue and groove arrangement, and also provided with lighting means mounted overlying the panels to direct light onto the panels for illumination thereof.
Coulthard U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,987 sets forth a divider screen construction that includes panels pivotally mounted relative to one another for enclosure of a projector to project images onto the panels by use of a reflective mirror.
Daniel U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,907 provides a light emitting fabric comprised of a matrix of interwoven optical fibers to provide a visual effect through the matrix.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved illumination curtain kit apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction in providing a projection of an illumination curtain and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.